Why Movie Stars Should Never Go into Post Offices
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For Divanora! Cloud sees his favorite movie star at work and remembers something very important... AU. Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for raffle winner Divanora! Also, this story is AU, but takes place in the real world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, but I live in the real world! :)**

**Warning(s): I believe this may qualify as a Crack fic for how Cloud responds to realizing who Sephiroth really is…XD**

* * *

_**Why Movie Stars Should Never Go into Post Offices**_

Cloud sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. Life was going the way it normally does at the JP Post for the 21 year old. Help the customers, argue with Tifa about why he doesn't want to date her _while _helping the customers, tell Zack to not to molest him while helping the customers, and never getting a lunch break until it was time to close the office. But hey, his job did have its perks. Since he worked at the post office in Tokyo, he got to package a lot of famous people's items. Though he never met the celebrity in person, he did get to meet their assistants who were always willing to share their experiences with who they worked for. But today, fate seemed to have a different plan for Cloud…

It was closing time and Cloud yawned as he went to close and lock the door. Instead of the door closing like it normally does, an arm shot out to grab it. Cloud sighed as he looked up to tell the customer that they were closed, but found himself gaping in shock as his eyes met those of the famous movie star.

"Sorry, I know you guys are closing, but I really need to send this out to my mother today since I won't get the chance to tomorrow. My assistant would've done it for me, but he got sick. Will you please let me in?"

Cloud nodded, still unable to speak as he backed up to let the tall movie star in. He couldn't believe that the great Sephiroth was standing in front of him, pleading for him to help send a package out to his mother. Who was he to say no?

"If you give me a couple of seconds to get behind the counter, I'll happily help you send that out." Cloud managed to say. When Sephiroth smiled and nodded, Cloud quickly went to the door that led him behind the counter to prevent Sephiroth from seeing how tight his pants became. To say that Cloud was a big fan of Sephiroth was an understatement. Cloud had a poster of him not wearing shirt on the wall right next to his bed and used it for…not-so idolizing purposes… How could he not? The guy was sex on legs with his long silver hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin! Not to mention the fact that he felt as though he knew him from somewhere…somewhere where he was fighting Sephiroth about something important…

Cloud turned his computer back on and motioned for Sephiroth that he was ready for him.

"So, what's in the box if you don't mind me asking?"

Cloud asked to break the silence.

"I don't mind. It's another award I won for best male actor."

"Oh, wow! I thought you would keep them in your house."

"I keep the first award I ever won in my house and send the rest to her. She actually likes to keep them which is funny to me. I can't stand the sight of them, but hey, it proves that I will never be a memory…"

Cloud stopped typing on his computer and stared at the screen. Memories…flashes of what had happened between them in another life flashed before his eyes. Nibelheim burning…Aeris' death…Meteor…the crater…the reactor…the Remnants…the building…his evil smirk…puppet…

"Um, excuse me, are you alright um…Cloud right? That is what it says on your name tag, no?"

"You…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened as Cloud slowly turned to him with narrowed eyes and a fierce snarl on his face.

"Yes?"

"YOU!"

Sephiroth yelped when his back collided with the floor as the angry postal worker pinned him to the floor.

"Help! Security! This man's gone crazy!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Shut up! I…I remember everything about you! How it was _your_ entire fault! You caused so much pain and terror to the Planet! It was all you!"

"What! What are you talking about! I haven't-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! Do you want to know the reason why you did what you did?"

"Umm…yes and no…"

"I'll tell you…"

Cloud leaned his head down and whispered into his ear.

"It was because you didn't want me to top…"

Sephiroth stared at Cloud in confusion when Cloud moved his head to look at Sephiroth's reaction.

"I didn't want you to top me in movie sales?"

"No you idiot! I mean in bed!"

"I…didn't let you have the top bunk on the bunk beds?"

"NO! As in sex! Did you have brain damage or something in this life? I swear you're worse than Zack…"

Sephiroth gasped as his cheeks became red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I would never agree to have sex with _you_! You're a guy for god's sake!"

Cloud smirked.

"You surely didn't mind back then and I'm pretty sure you don't mind right now."

"Yes I do!"

"So I was right. You don't mind."

"No, that's not what I – GRR! Stop confusing me and get the hell off of me before I sue your ass!"

"No, not until you admit it."

"ADMIT WHAT!"

"That you did what you did because you refused to let me top for one night!"

"I can't admit to something that I have no idea what the _fuck_ you are talking about! And where the hell is the security!"

"I'm on security duty today along with working behind the desk."

"You're the only security guard…?" Sephiroth said as he cut his eyes at the spiky blond on top of him that refused to move.

"There's another one, but I'm pretty sure he's out flirting with whatever female passes by outside."

"That redhead is a security guard! I should have him fired for sexual harassment…along with _you_!"

"Hey, I'm allowed to sexually harass you because we are dating."

"Oh really? Then… WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S UNAWARE!"

"Because you don't remember that's why..."

Sephiroth let out a yell of anger.

"Fine! If you get off of me, I'll act as though nothing ever happened and I can go home and forget about _you_ and this entire situation."

"Ehh…not good enough."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the grinning blond.

"And _why_ isn't it good enough? I'm sparring you jail time!"

"Because you didn't admit that you-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Fine… I'll tell you so that it can jog you're memory. When we were on a mission in my home town, I asked you could I top, just for one night mind you, and you stared at me before running off saying that you had to check something out in the ShinRa Mansion library and when you come out that you would have an answer. _Instead_ of you coming out of the library saying either yes or no to my question, you went insane!"

"You know…I think I remember me kicking you in the balls once…"

"What? I don't remember that. When did that happen?"

"NOW!"

In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth pulled one leg up and forcefully kicked the blond in the balls, smirking as the blonde's eyes went wide as he fell off of him and Sephiroth quickly got up off the floor and ran out of the post office, making a mental note to never enter a post office ever again when they are about to close. Cloud laughed while he winced in pain. Their conversation wasn't over…not by a long shot. He will get his one-time top this lifetime…especially since Sephiroth left his address on the box he needed to be delivered.

_**The End?**_

* * *

**A/N: I think I may post another part to this but it is up to you readers if you would like to have another part :)**

**R&R**

_**-KTK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big thank you to the reviews, alerts, and favorites! As to those who want to know if Sephiroth gets his memory back, read to find out…^^**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chap.**

**Warning(s): Never tell Genesis to call the police for you. Why? You'll find out… XD!**

* * *

"_HAHAHAHA! Wait! You said this guy did what!"_

"Genesis this isn't funny! My life _and_ career was in danger and all you do is laugh! Some friend you are!"

"_Psh! The only thing that was in danger was your ass… Literally…HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he paced back and forth around his desk where his telephone speaker was located. He still couldn't get over what had happened to him at the post office and decided to call his long time best friend, who happened to be a famous actor and singer, to see what he should do about the weird guy at the post office. All he got was Genesis busting out laughing as advice…

"Stop laughing! I find none of this funny! What do you think I should do?"

"_I say go on and let him tap that till the sun comes up!"_

Sephiroth scoffed and stopped his pacing.

"What the-! Why would I let him do that! The last I checked, I'm not gay!"

"_And the last I checked, you've never been with a girl since the first grade and I was your first kiss."_

"Having to kiss in a play does not qualify as having my first kiss!"

"_No, but we made out when you got drunk for the first time."_

"Which was you're fault!"

"_I know it was since I did it on purpose."_

"Do I really want to know why you did that?"

"_Depends…"_

Sephiroth sighed.

"That still doesn't make me gay."

"_It doesn't make you straight either…"_

"So then what does it make me!"

"_Well, if you let me come over I can _surely_ help you decide…"_

"…Are you hitting on me?"

"_Depends."_

Sephiroth growled as Genesis laughed.

"You're starting to sound like that guy in the post office…"

"_That's a good thing, no?"_

"No it's not! It's nowhere near being a good thing! Why the hell would it be?"

"_Because the guy obviously must be hot in order for you to still be thinking about him."_

"I wasn't thinking about him! I'm concerned for my own well-being!"

"_Right…and how long ago did this incident take place?"_

"About three weeks ago."

"_My point exactly. You can easily get over a fangirl sneaking into your house and taking naked pictures of you in a day, which were completely sexy by the way and I'm using one of them as my wallpaper on my laptop, but you can't get over a guy that says he wants you to be his bitch for three weeks? Sounds to me as though you like this guy and I want to meet him when he's finished making you his bitch to compare why you let him top you and I can't!"_

"I'm not thinking- WAIT, WHAT DID YOU SAY! TAKE THAT PICTURE OFF OF YOUR COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!"

"_No way! That's my late-night spanking material when I'm touring and Angeal can't come with me…or whenever I feel like using it."_

"Okay seriously Genesis, I know we're friends and all but what you said just crossed the line."

"_You should've known that I'm a habitual line stepper by now Sephy."_

"Or just a pervert."

"_That too. By the way, are you wearing that short robe that reaches the middle of your thighs and nothing underneath it?"_

Sephiroth gasped and turned a deep shade of red before yelling into the speaker.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

"_I didn't. You just told me."_

Sephiroth rolled his before he heard his doorbell ring.

"Hold on a sec, Genesis. Someone's at the door."

"_Mhm…"_

Sephiroth tightened his robe before walking to his front door and opened it. He raised a brow in confusion when a man, that was shorter than him, was holding a package that was too big for him to see the man's face.

"Package for a…?"

"Yes that's me."

"Alright then... If would please step aside and let me place it on your floor? This is quite heavy and fragile and I don't want to pass it to you just in case it drops."

"Sure…"

Sephiroth moved aside to let the short man in as he went back over to his desk. He stopped walking when he heard his front door shut and lock and turned around to see the man standing in front of the door with his hat hiding his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sephiroth asked in a fierce tone and loud enough for Genesis to hear, just in case anything goes wrong.

"_Hey what's going on in there Seph?"_ Sephiroth heard Genesis ask with concern laced in his tone.

"You can tell your friend not to worry. I just came to visit you to make sure you were okay. After all, I am your boyfriend."

Sephiroth's eyes widened when the man took off his hat and blond spikes and blue eyes came into his vision. Sephiroth did the first thing that came to mind. He screamed as he quickly scrambled over to his desk as the blond slowly walked to him with a smirk on his face.

"HELP! GENESIS! CALL THE POLICE! IT'S HIM!"

"_Wait! What? What are you talking about? What's going on in there!"_

"IT'S THE MAN FROM THE POST OFFICE THAT I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT! HURRY, PLEASE CALL SOMEBODY! _ANYBODY_!"

"…_Ohh! That guy! He came to check up on you! How sweet of him! Sounds like the guy's nicer than me..."_

"What the hell Genesis! Who cares what you think I need you to call the police for me!"

"_And miss out on hearing you moan like a bitch as he plows into you? I think not!"_

"GENESIS!"

"_Okay, okay! What does the guy look like? They're gonna ask me."_

"He's short with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and an evil smirk on his face."

"_Hey that sounds like the guy I met at the post office last week! Cloud, are you there?"_

"I sure am." Cloud said as he grinned at Sephiroth trying to move away from him by moving to a different side of the desk when he got close to him.

"_I didn't know you were the one he was talking about! But hey! You take it easy on him because I had him first and I want him back after you're done."_

"Sorry Genesis, but I don't share…"

"_Hey! Don't make me bring Rapier over there! I know where he lives!"_

"Go ahead; I'll have my First Tsurugi ready to go." Cloud laughed as he heard Genesis do the same. Sephiroth blinked in confusion before he began to yell.

_"_STOP SOCIALIZING WITH THIS RAPIST AND CALL THE POLICE! And what the hell is Rapier and First Tsurugi! Are they pets or something?"

_"__Well, it seems as though the uke still has yet to get his memories back, right Cloud?"_

"Yep and Sephiroth, I'm not a rapist by the way."

"I DON'T CARE AND I AM _NOT_ A UKE YOU BASTARDS!" Sephiroth yelled as he picked up the snow globe on his desk and threw it at Cloud. Unfortunately, Cloud had good reflexes and ducked, making the snow globe crash in to his glass trophy cabinet, completely demolishing the cabinet where he kept his first award for best male actor.

"OH MY GOD! OHHH NOO! MY TROPHY!" Sephiroth yelled as he pushed Cloud out of the way and ran over to inspect the damage.

_"__It's about time that thing broke…"_ Genesis snickered.

When Sephiroth bent over to find his award in the pile of glass, he forgot about how short his rope was and Cloud couldn't help but whistle and grin in approval at the view that was in front of him as he leaned against the desk.

_"__He's bending over isn't he! Damn I should've came over there earlier! Is it just his ass out or is there more?"_

"Oh yeah…there's a _whole_ lot more…"

_"__Dammit! You have a camera phone on you? Take a picture and send it to me!"_

"Take a picture of…what?" Sephiroth began to say but stopped when he felt how cold his rear end was and blushed in embarrassment in realization of what Genesis was talking about. After he quickly stood up and pulled his robe down, he turned around to see that Cloud had the biggest grin on his face.

"Nice robe..."

"Fuck off! I hope you know that you're paying for all of this!" Sephiroth said as he pointed to the demolished trophy case.

"I can build you a new one… It's no big deal." Cloud said nonchalantly.

"And you- Oh, really? You can do that?"

"Mhm. I won't charge you for it either."

"Oh well…thank you…"

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence settled over them until Sephiroth decided to break it.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Nope." Cloud said with a smile on his face as Sephiroth rolled his eyes before moving over to where the desk was and leaning against it.

"Genesis, will you- ACK! GET OFF OF ME!" Sephiroth yelled when Cloud pinned him to his desk with a grin on his face.

"You know Seph, has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?"

"No…I don't think so…" Sephiroth said with a blush on his face and turned away from the smiling face of the man above him.

_"__Oh that's bullshit! I told you that before and you gave me a black eye!"_

"No, I gave you a black eye because you grabbed my ass after you said that you perverted bastard!"

_"__Touché."_

Sephiroth yelped when he felt his robe come undone and lips at his neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm making you become my puppet." Cloud said ashe leaned up to kiss Sephiroth's lips before he bit down on the pale flesh on Sephiroth's neck, making the movie star moan in pleasure. After he made sure he left a nice size love bite on his neck, Cloud began to move his lips downward until a hand grabbed his arm in a strong grip. Furrowing his brows he looked up to see narrowed green eyes.

"Oh shit…"

Cloud tried to move away from the silverette, but a pale thigh wrapped around his leg before the movie star switched their positions and pinned him to the desk.

"Dammit! I was so close too!"

Cloud rolled his eyes when he heard the very familiar chuckling and saw the very familiar smirk on the man above him.

"Silly little puppet…once a uke always a uke. There's no changing that."

"Psh! Tell that to the people who made you a uke in this lifetime, Sephiroth!"

"I was never a uke! I don't even fit the role of being one, that's your job."

_"__Umm, Seph, I'm glad you have your memories back and all, but…you were definitely a uke in this lifetime and a __hot____ one at that..."_

"And _how_ do you know that Genesis?" Sephiroth said as he glared at the speaker.

_"__I…don't think you really want to know…"_

"Explain. Now."

_"__Well…one time at this party, I got you _very___ wasted, I mean _BEYOND___ getting drunk, and-"_

"What! You had my Sephiroth! Lucky son of a bitch…" Cloud said with a frown on his face, ignoring Sephiroth frowning at him.

"I suggest that you not be at your house after I finish showing Cloud who's seme and who's uke in our relationship, Genesis."

_"__Yeah, I figured…but it was so worth-"_

Sephiroth reached over and broke the speaker with his fist before looking down at the blond underneath him, who was grinning sheepishly, with a smirk on his face.

"Umm… Welcome back?" Cloud said nervously, having a good idea of what Sephiroth had in store for him. Maybe wanting to top Sephiroth wasn't worth the punishment that he was about to receive…

In the end, Sephiroth was satisfied with being dominant again, Cloud was very sore and couldn't go to work the next week, and Genesis cancelled his new tour because he couldn't see out of his swollen eyes and was upset that his favorite naked picture of Sephiroth was gone…along with his laptop…

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: BIG THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALERTED, AND READ THIS STORY! :) Do read my other stories if you want more Seph/Cloud entertainment! Thank you and…goodnight!**

**_-____KTK_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Six Months Later…**_

"What the hell! This is bullshit and you know it is! How come I have to be the bitch in the movie! Either you tell the director to switch me and Squall's role or you _and_ the director can kiss my ass!"

Cloud grinned as he was watching television on the couch while eavesdropping on his lover's phone call about Sephiroth being the main character in a movie that was predicted to be the best movie of all time. It had been over three months since he had quit his job and moved in with Sephiroth, and things were quite peaceful between them now. He had learned to accept his role as uke and Sephiroth as his seme, but the rest of the world had not. It was realized what the world thought of Sephiroth when he attended a party five months ago and announced to a reporter that he was gay. Cloud had never seen so many _manly_ semes rush up to Sephiroth and ask him for his number and for him to be their uke, nor did Cloud laugh as hard as he did before in his life at Sephiroth's astonished face and that the reporter began to hit on Sephiroth as well. Thank all that was holy for being able to record shows on television with a single button. What Sephiroth doesn't understand, and refuses to, is that though he may have the mind of a seme now, his body doesn't. It screamed 100% uke and Cloud was finding that to be more difficult to deal with than he thought it would be, especially after watching the ex-general and movie star do yoga as a stress reliever. Needless to say, Cloud had to be rushed to the hospital for severe blood loss through the nose. After he recovered, he tried explaining to his tall lover that he still carried uke-ish tendencies, but all he got in return was two weeks on the couch and not an ounce of sex. Even now as he watched Sephiroth pace back and forth in front of the television who one hand flinging his hair back behind his ear in agitation was signaling that the bottoms…especially since he never did stop wearing that short robe…

"I don't care how much they're gonna pay me Tseng, I'm not being the fucking uke and that's final! Do I look like a uke to you? ... What the- WHAT DO YOU MEAN _IF THE BOOT FITS_! THE BOOT DOESN'T FUCKING FIT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Cloud couldn't resist laughing at that one. Oh, how he wished Genesis was here to hear this…to some extent. He was still very jealous of the fact that Genesis had been the first and only one to top his lover. Even though Sephiroth was drunk and Genesis made him do it, it still pissed him off and didn't cease him from trying every now and again. He came _very_ close to doing so a few weeks back. Sephiroth must have truly been out of it after another party Genesis made him attend because Cloud got as far as nudging the head of his cock in his hole before Sephiroth punched him in the face then dominated him on the ground. Though Sephiroth was still cranky about that, Cloud was_ more_ than excited for Genesis to take Sephiroth to another party again so that Sephiroth would be in the state he was before. When he felt the couch cushion next to him sink in and heard a huff of annoyance, he realized that Sephiroth was done talking on the phone.

"So…what's the outcome?" Cloud asked as he kissed Sephiroth's neck in order to calm him down some.

"Tseng said that he'll tell the director that I'm thinking about so I can have some time to 'cool off'. I don't need to cool off! I made m demands loud and clear! I'm not doing that movie if I have to bottom, especially to that egotistical Squall! I bet he is loving all of this!" Sephiroth yelled as he folded his arms and pouted, though Cloud knew he would never admit that he was pouting. Cloud grinned against Sephiroth's neck as he nibbled on it before speaking.

"Maybe you should reconsider… After all, this movie is supposed to be box office hit internationally and that means you get another best male actor award and a plaque in the Hong Kong Avenue of Stars. Don't pass that up because of your personal preference in bed, you're an actor. It's what you're supposed to do."

Cloud's gin widened when he heard his lover sigh in defeat.

"Well, when you put it like that… I'll call him back later."

"Good." Cloud said as he pushed Sephiroth to lie down on the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Try something funny Cloud and I swear I will tie to up outside and leave you there." Sephiroth said with a glare as Cloud laughed.

"I won't. I just want to give you a massage…" Cloud said as he slipped a hand in between them to untie Sephiroth's robe.

"Hmm…make it a good one…" Sephiroth replied with a tired voice. Besides, Cloud was _very_ good with his hands. When Cloud was about to begin massaging his love, he groaned when he heard knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it…" Cloud sighed as he got off of the couch and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Squall Leonhart standing at their doorstep with a smirk on his face. Granted, the guy was sexy, but he was nowhere near being on Sephiroth's level.

"Can I help you?" Cloud politely asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak to your master." The man said.

"My…master?" Cloud asked with confusion.

"Yes, you're his servant aren't you?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the man standing in front of him. This guy was an ass…

"No, I'm not his servant. I'm his boyfriend and I'm, pretty sure that you're-"

"Whoa! Hang on a sec? You're his boyfriend? How old are you, twelve? There's no way _you're_ tapping that fine piece of ass."

"And there's no way _you're_ tapping that either since he's taken by _this _'twelve year old' who's the _exact _same age as you. So kindly, get the hell off of _my _doorstep and return to your car." Cloud said with a hint of anger. He didn't care who this guy was, he wasn't about to let him in after he just insulted him.

"Cloud, who's at the door?"

Cloud cursed inwardly when he heard Sephiroth's voice from behind him.

* * *

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes when he saw Squall at the door.

"Cloud, you should've slammed the door in his face. I would've thanked you for it."

"Sorry, but he seems to have better manners than that…unlike you…" Squall said as he pushed Cloud aside and walked inside of his house and looked around. Sephiroth saw Cloud watching every move Squall made with narrowed eyes and couldn't help but smirk. His little blond was being _very_ possessive again. Not that he minded. It actually came in handy when they would go out to places, but Sephiroth didn't know how far his possessiveness extended. Deciding to test it out, he began talking to Squall, mentally noting that he saw Cloud seething by the door.

"So, what brings you over here?"

"I heard of the roles that you and I are supposed to play. I came over to see if you wanted to…practice." Squall replied as he began to circle Sephiroth, ignoring the fuming blond.

"Now…what makes you think that I'll be willing to practice being a uke?" Sephiroth said with fake curiosity. He was caught off guard when he felt himself being pulled to a wall of muscle and looked to see Squall smirking as he began to move his hands slowly down his back.

"Because I can make you willing if you want me to…"

When the moving hands grabbed his ass, he knew he'd let his little game go a tad bit too far, _especially_ since the hands wouldn't let go and Squall was moving in to kiss him. He tried to push the man off of him but found that he wouldn't budge an inch. What the _hell_ happened to all of the super-strength he used to have? Damn this weak, _uke_ body to hell! Unfortunately for Squall, he was forced off of him by a nasty punch to the cheek by Cloud, who slowly turned to him and glared.

"You _dare_ to flirt with someone else in front of _me_?" Cloud said in an angry voice that made Sephiroth slightly flinch. This was a bad idea…

"I wouldn't call it-"

Sephiroth yelped when Cloud picked him up and began to carry him to the stairs.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" Sephiroth asked nervously. He didn't like the evil glint he saw in Cloud's eye. It was then that Sephiroth noticed that how reverse their roles were right now. When he wanted sex, he would carry Cloud upstairs and…

"Cloud! No! You have to forgive me! I'll do _anything_ else for you except being a uke!"

"Don't you have to practice being one anyway? I'm only trying to help… Besides, _you've_ been a naughty _puppeteer_…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened when Cloud smirked at him.

* * *

In the end, Squall went home with a broken nose, Cloud taught Sephiroth to never flirt with others in front of him on purpose, and Sephiroth learned that a possessive Cloud that's pissed off is a dangerous Cloud…especially when Cloud ties him to the bedpost and uses his tub of toys that he never knew he had on him and forces him to walk around the house naked with cock ring on and a vibrator up his ass turned all the way to the maximum setting for the rest of the day. Though Cloud didn't make him a uke, he wondered if that would've been easier to do than to walk around the house painfully hard and couldn't do anything about it, especially since Cloud was watching his every move... Thank god Genesis wasn't here to see this…

"Hey Cloud, why did you call me ov- OH MY GOD, IS THAT SEPHIROTH! Thanks for reminding me to bring a camera! I would've been pissed off if I didn't have anything to remember this by…especially since I start my tour tomorrow. Thanks Cloud for giving me access to the _hottest_ spanking material I've ever seen!"

Sephiroth sighed when he heard the redhead at the door. He spoke too soon…

"Don't mention it." Cloud said before turning to face him.

"Bet you won't try a stunt like that again, right?" he said with laughter as Sephiroth glared at him. Oh, Cloud had another thing coming after he released him…especially since he knows where he stashed that tub of toys…

_**The End :)**_

* * *

**A/N: This is dedicated to those who wanted an update on what Seph and Cloud were doing and to those who wanted to read more of the story! Lol! Sorry, to thos Squall fans out there. He just so happened to fit the role well. XD Thanks again everyone!**

**-**_**KTK**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's funny when I declare this story completed, my readers beg for another part! XD So, I decided to write another part for my readers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In first chap.**

**Warning(s): Sephiroth becomes drunk… XD**

"**Talking"**

_'**Thinking'**_

* * *

"What the- What do you mean you don't want me to do the movie! What the hell happened to 'Oh you should reconsider because the movie is supposed to an international hit!' bullshit! How dare you change your mind at the last minute! The director won't be able to find another actor as great, or as _hot_, as I am in enough time if he wants to stick to the release date he's aiming for!"

"I don't care. I changed my mind because I don't want you near Squall. You won't be 'uke'ing to him."

"It's a fucking movie! It won't be real!"

"_Right_…like he wouldn't place his fingers in areas that are reserved for _me_ on purpose… I don't care if you think I'm overreacting or not. You're still not being in that movie."

Sephiroth glared daggers at Cloud, who was glaring right back at him. He'd forgiven him for humiliating him with the cock ring and vibrator yesterday…even though that happened months ago, but Cloud's gone _too_ far now. He was Sephiroth for Pete's sake! Since when does he take orders from a cadet?

"Who the_ hell_ do you think you are…? I used to be _you're_ goddamn general and you dare tell _me_ what I can and cannot do?"

"Last I checked I'm Cloud Strife and you are correct. You _used_ to be a general whose ass I kicked three times in a row. In this world, you're a uke actor in denial and I'm your seme made uke lover. So _technically_, I'm the one in control here!"

Sephiroth gasped as his eyes widened in shock before narrowing them in suppressed anger.

"DENIAL! _Technically_ I should drop kick you in the _face_ for saying that! The only one in denial around here is you for thinking that you're a seme!"

Cloud smirked and leaned against the wall of their bedroom and saw how angry his tall lover was becoming as he didn't stop pacing around the room. He was so damn sexy when he was angry…especially when he was wearing that too big buttoned down shirt night gown that stopped at the beginning of his thighs. He knew that he may have went to far with saying that he defeated him three times, which he was true as was him being in denial about being a uke, but seeing Sephiroth's shocked expression was stirring his nether region. The funny thing was, Sephiroth had yet to catch on that he was purposefully pissing him off to where he'd get flustered enough to stay home and not hang out with Genesis to wee hours of the morning like he used to. To say that Genesis was pissed that he hadn't seen Sephiroth's ass since he returned from his tour was an understatement.

"You're really starting to piss me off Cl- What the-! ARE YOU HARD!"

Cloud cursed as he looked down. Damn silk pajama pants…

"THIS IS TURNING YOU ON ISN'T IT? YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh calm down…it's not that big of a deal."

Cloud quickly dodged the vase of flowers that was thrown at him and heard it land and break on the floor behind him…along with the picture frames, radio, remotes, shoes, pillows, and whatever else was in his lover's path when he felt like throwing something.

"You keep this up Sephiroth and this will be like how many squats I can do in three minutes."

"FUCK OFF!" Sephiroth yelled as he threw the large stuffed Teddy Bear that Cloud bought for him as an anniversary present. Cloud caught it before it hit him in the face.

"I know you're mad at me, but don't take it out on Teddy…" Cloud said as he made a pouty face and held the smiling Teddy Bear next to his. Sephiroth gasped before he quickly walked over to him and snatched the Teddy Bear out of his hands before cuddling it.

"I'm sorry Teddy. Daddy didn't mean to throw you in hopes of hitting Cloud hard enough in face for him to lose his footing and fall down the stairs…" Sephiroth said apologetically as he snuggled Teddy. He stopped snuggling his bear when he heard snickering.

"_Wow_… I wonder what Genesis, Angeal, and Zack would say if they saw The Great General Sephiroth, Demon of Wutai, snuggling a stuffed animal!" Cloud said as he began to laugh. Cloud stopped laughing when he heard a noise and opened his eyes and was hit in the face with his alarm clock that send him tumbling down the stairs. Sephiroth looked down the stairs at a groaning Cloud, who was sprawled out on the bottom step, before shrugging and walking back into their room to take a shower.

* * *

Cloud glared at Sephiroth as he held an ice pack to his head and watched as Sephiroth grabbed his coat before heading to the front door.

"And_ where_ are you going? I thought you'd at least make me some soup or something as an apology for the huge bump on my forehead."

Sephiroth stopped opening the door and turned to look at Cloud.

"Aww! You poor baby! Why don't you find a _female_ or a _uke_ to do that for you while_ I_ go and hang out with Genesis for the rest of the day… Don't wait up!" Sephiroth said with a fake smile on his face as he opened and closed the door after he blew a raspberry at his glaring lover. Cloud rolled his eyes before plopping himself down on the couch and turning on the television. His forehead had better heal up before Sephiroth gets back because tonight they would be fighting for dominance of their relationship…

* * *

"Have I told you that I missed seeing your ass in those leather pants while I was on tour?"

"Yes…you've been telling for the past _10 hours_ since you've seen me…" Sephiroth said sarcastically as he and Genesis were sitting at the bar in a club that Genesis picked out after they spent the day shopping at the mall. Though he was still pissed off at Cloud, he felt guilty about giving him a bump on his head and spent most of money buying stuff for him rather than himself, which surprised Genesis and made the redhead somewhat jealous.

"I'm serious! I really have! I'm not saying that those pictures that I took of you when you were just wearing a cock ring and had a vibrator in your ass didn't work. Oh no…they _definitely_ helped get the job done…" Genesis said as he smirked at the disgusted look on Sephiroth's face.

"I swear that you don't know where my boundary lines are…"

"No I don't…but I'd love to find out, if you know what I mean…"

"Must _everything_ be about sex when it comes to you!"

"Only when you're around..."

Sephiroth frowned.

"What the hell is wrong with you and Cloud! Why do you both insist on pissing me off!"

"Because you're_ very_ hot when you're angry..."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as Genesis laughed.

"Speaking of Cloud, how's that possessive blond of yours doing?"

"Ugh. He's possessive as ever! Can you believe that he told _me_ not to do that movie with Squall anymore because of what happened at our house months back? I mean seriously…what the_ hell_ does he think he's doing trying to control me like that! It pisses me off!" Sephiroth growled before taking a sip of his beer. Genesis shook his head.

"He's not trying to be controlling, he's trying to protect you. Shit, if_ I_ was your boyfriend, Squall wouldn't be alive anymore after trying to kiss you in my damn house. Then yet again…if I _was_ your boyfriend, we wouldn't have answered the door since I would've had your face in a pillow as I continued to-"

"Get to the point, Genesis."

"The point is that you and would be having sex every-"

"The _other_ point."

"Oh, right… The _othe_r point is that Cloud's just trying to look out for you. Last I checked, I thought you didn't want to do the movie because you would have to be the uke…which isn't exactly a bad thing since you have the body like-"

"Say that I have the body like a uke and I will throw this bottle of beer at you…" Sephiroth said as he glared at the redhead. Genesis smirked as an idea popped in his head.

"Why are you drinking beer anyway? Too much of a uke to drink _real_ liquor?"

"No, I just don't want you to touch me if I drink too much."

"So I'm hearing that you're a uke that can't handle his liquor well…?"

Genesis' smirk turned into a grin when Sephiroth fell right into his trap.

"I can handle my liquor well!"

"Prove it."

"Order up then! I'll show you that I'm not a goddamn uke!"

Genesis happily got the bar tender's attention and ordered the most heavily mixed drinks that the club had to offer. Poor Cloud…he was going to miss his uke for the night…

* * *

"_Teehee_! But he's like…_soo_ big that I want to uke for him, but then I like …hic…change my mind at like the last second! Isn't terrible of me Genny? Hic!"

Genesis grinned at the giggling Sephiroth in front of him. He had to remind himself to ask the bar tender before they leave tonight what did he put in that drink to make Sephiroth become this drunk with only two and a half drinks instead of the normal six shots of vodka.

"Yes it is. You're such a tease Sephiroth…such a bad, bad tease…" Genesis said as he growled, making Sephiroth stat giggling all over as leaned in close to him seductively.

"Oh yeah? Then…maybe you should_ punish_ me…"

"I think _I'll_ be able to give you what you're looking for..."

Genesis eyes widened as Sephiroth turned to look at Squall, who wrapped an arm around he drunken silverette's waist.

'_Where the _hell _did he come from!'_

"Really? Then, hic, prove it! I'm seme enough! Psh! Teeheehee! Come on, let's go!"

"Uhh…no Seph. You should really stay with me." Genesis said with seriousness in his tone. He knew how Squall worked and he wasn't about to let Sephiroth get involved with him over his stupid idea. If he had known that Squall was in the same club as them, he would have never let Sephiroth get wasted... This was turning ugly as Sephiroth pouted at him and Squall raised an eyebrow at him before smirking.

"What's wrong Rhapsodos? Upset that what you're trying to sleep with tonight wants me instead?" Squall said as he licked Sephiroth's neck, making him moan. Genesis narrowed his eyes.

"No. I'm trying to prevent a breakup and another broken nose from happening. You should be thanking me."

Squall scoffed.

"Please, Cloud was able to hit me since I wasn't paying attention to him. If I was, he would be in a hospital bed."

Genesis snarled. He knew that it was probably the truth since Squall was one hell of a fighter, but he was also a trouble maker... What he wanted, he got. One way or another…

"Heeeyyy! Don't…hic…fight over me! You both can share me!" Sephiroth said happily. Squall grinned.

"Sorry, but I don't share my prizes with anyone… Let's get going, shall we?"

"Noooo! I wanna…hic…dance first!"

"Then let's go." Squall said before turning to smirk at Genesis.

"See you later Rhapsodos. Oh…and make sure to tell the blond I said thanks for letting me _borrow _his uke for the night."

Genesis watched as Squall led a happy-drunk Sephiroth to the dance floor.

"FUCK!" Genesis yelled before taking out his cell phone. As much as he knew that Cloud was going to kill him for letting Sephiroth go with Squall, he needed to know what was about to go down if he didn't get here in the next fifteen minutes…

* * *

Cloud was still watching television when the phone rang. He muted the television to hear the caller ID to see whether or not he should pick it up since some bill collectors felt the need to call late at night. Cloud stared at the phone with an eyebrow raised as he heard the caller ID say it was Genesis. He didn't know why he would be calling him at 12 in the morning, but he knew it had to be important. Cloud reached over to pick up the phone and pressed the talk button cautiously.

"Hello?"

"_Slip on something and come to the club that on the corner of Loveless Avenue and Gaia Drive right now."_

"Why? Where's Sephiroth?" Cloud asked seriously.

"_I don't have time to explain everything right now, but if you don't get over here in the next fifteen minutes, Squall-"_

"I'll be over there in ten."

* * *

Genesis flinched when he heard Cloud hang up the phone as he continued to watch Sephiroth and Squall on the dance floor to keep an eye on their whereabouts for when Cloud arrived. He wasn't surprised when he saw Cloud walk up to him 10 minutes later, completely in a seme mode that made Genesis feel 10ft. smaller.

"Where?"

Genesis pointed to the direction they were in and watched as the angry blond pushed through the crowd of people to find Sephiroth. As much as he felt as though he should go, he made himself stay just in case Cloud needed back up.

* * *

To say that Cloud was pissed was an understatement. Not only was he pissed off at Genesis for not forcing Sephiroth to stay with him, but he was beyond angry with the fucking brunette that his lover was grinding against. It wasn't hard to tell that Sephiroth was completely gone…especially since his cheeks were pink and he was smiling. Cloud couldn't help but smirk. If the prude Sephiroth saw this, he would probably lock himself in their room to make sure he never went outside again. When he saw Squall slide his hand down to Sephiroth leather pants and undid the button of the pants, Cloud decided that it was time to make himself known.

"Sephiroth!"

Cloud smiled when Sephiroth turned to him and squealed before attaching himself to him.

"Cloudy! I missed you and…hic…Teddy! I_ looveee_…hic…_youuuu_!"

Cloud laughed at how drunk Sephiroth was and kissed his neck, which made him start to giggle.

"I love you, too. Let's go home."

"Hold it."

Cloud turned to glare at the frowning brunette that was walking closer to them.

"He's not going-"

Apparently Sephiroth's stomach didn't agree with the drinks he was given as he threw up all over Squall's pants and shoes. Squall stared down at his pants and shoes in horror as Sephiroth groaned and Cloud smirked.

"I believe you're going to need to take care of_ that_ before you finish what you were going to say…" Cloud said while motioning to his pants and shoes before taking Sephiroth out of the club with Genesis following right behind him.

* * *

As Cloud was driving a passed out Sephiroth home, he couldn't believe how much stuff Sephiroth had bought for him when he was with Genesis. After he placed Sephiroth in his car, Genesis was moving his bags out of his car and into his while telling him that most of the stuff was for him as a way of saying that Sephiroth was sorry for this morning. Even though he couldn't see out of his back window, he was happy that Sephiroth had thought of him. He let out a groan of pleasure and almost lost control of the wheel when he felt his cock engulfed in a warm, sucking, moist heat. He quickly looked down and saw nothing but silver.

"Sephiroth! What are you…hmmm…doing! Trying to get us…killed!" Cloud yelled while panting. The sober Sephiroth _rarely_ sucked his cock because he thought it was degrading for a seme and refused to do it, which ticked him off to no end… Sephiroth released his now hard member and looked up at him with intoxicated green eyes.

"You don't like what I'm doing?" Sephiroth asked in a sad voice.

Cloud was about to say no, but he grinned before pushing Sephiroth's head back down to let him resume his…_task_… Thank god he knew a long route home…

* * *

Sephiroth groaned in pain as he awoke from his bed as the sunlight shined in his face. He felt as though he'd been hit by a car and then some…which confused him. What the hell did he do last night? He tried to move but stopped when pain shot up his back. God he felt awful… Maybe he should just stick to hanging out with Cloud around the house… Speaking of Cloud…

"Cloud? Where are you…"

He heard the bathroom door open and slowly turned his neck to see his blond leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. As much as he felt like questioning why he had a smirk on his face, he didn't have the energy to do it right now...

"How you feeling…?"

"I'm in pain…I have a headache and my back hurts…for some reason…"

"I'm not surprised. You got drunk with Genesis and fell down the stairs when I tried to make you get in the bed. I'll fetch you some aspirin and water. What would you like fore breakfast?"

"I don't know. Whatever you make is fine. But before you go downstairs, can you bring me Teddy?"

Cloud chuckled before grabbing the large stuffed bear off of the floor and putting it near Sephiroth. He watched as Sephiroth slowly wrapped his arms around the bear and snuggle it before letting out a sigh of contentment and closing his eyes.

"I bought some things for you yesterday when Genesis and I went to the mall by the way…"

"Yeah, I saw…thanks for the clothes."

"You're…welcome…" Sephiroth said before drifting off to sleep. After Cloud shut the door, Sephiroth heard the noise Cloud's laptop made when the blond recieved new e-mail messages. Deciding to see what it was since he knew that Cloud didn't mind him checking his messages, he slowly got out of the bed and made his way over to the laptop and brought it back to the bed so he could look at it while laying down. He raised a brow when the message was from Genesis and the subject said "Congratulations!" and had a video attatchment. Feeling_ very_ curious, Sephiroth clicked on the video attachment and waited for it to download. Once it finished downloading and Sephiroth hit the play button, he felt his eyes widened as he became so pissed off and angry to the point where all he could do was sit on the bed and watch the video repeatedly as he waited for Cloud to come back. He was going to _kill_ the blond...

* * *

Cloud chuckled evilly as he flipped the pancakes over. Though he was still angry with Genesis, he had to call him later on today to tell him thank you and what the name of the drink he gave to Sephiroth was called so that he could keep the liquor in his stash. He never knew that liquor could bring out Sephiroth's inner uke and not just a regular uke…he turned into aslutty one that was in heat… Sephiroth couldn't keep his hands, lips, and tongue off of him last night, not that Cloud was complaining about any of that. Oh no…not by a long shot… Cloud smirked as the memories of last night cam back to his head. Oh he knew the_ real _reason why Sephiroth's back was hurting, and he wasn't about to tell him anytime soon. Why? Because, he didn't feel like being killed by Sephiroth… If Sephiroth ever found out what _really_ went down after Cloud picked him up from the bar, he was _very _sure that Sephiroth would throw kitchen knives at him while damning him to hell and back. So, Cloud decided to lock the memories of last night in is head and smiled as he carried Sephiroth's breakfast up the stairs on a tray. When he opened the door, he noticed that Sephiroth wasn't sleeping anymore and was on the laptop that Sephiroth bought for him. Cloud felt a shiver of fear slide up his spine when he saw that Sephiroth's face was emotionless and appeared to be watching something.

"Sephiroth, I have your-"

"Cloud…what _really _happened last night when I got home?"

Cloud felt the fear become stronger when Sephiroth slowly turned his head towards him.

"You weren't your normal self when you walked through the door, so I told you to go to bed and I tried to help you up the stairs, but you fell down them. So, I picked you up and placed you in bed. The end..."

"Ah, so…_nothing_ else happened?"

"Yeah…why?" Cloud asked, trying not to let his nervousness show. His eyes widened and he turned pale when Sephiroth turned his laptop towards him and showed him what he was watching. Why did Genesis record Cloud fucking Sephiroth on the stairs then decide to send it to his laptop when he knew that Sephiroth sometimes uses it too? He didn't know…nor did he feel like finding out since Sephiroth's emotionless face quickly turned into one full of anger and rage… Cloud began to nervously laugh when Sephiroth slowly rose from the bed and began to walk towards him with a deadly aura surrounding him.

"Now Seph…I just want you to know that I love you and that you _totally_ came on to me first and-"

"Is there a knife on that tray?"

Cloud dropped the tray of food and ran down the stairs and out of the house with an angry Sephiroth on his heels with the kitchen knife in his hands. Cloud should have listened to himself the first time when his head told him that topping Sephiroth wasn't worth it…and now he knew the_ real_ reason why…

_**The End**_** :****D**

* * *

**A/N: If you would like another part, just let me know in a review or a message. Thanks for reading :)**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


End file.
